Je saigne encore
by Otisiana
Summary: Shônen ai SONGFIC – Saga est amoureux de Camus, malheureusement ce dernier file le parfait amour avec Milo… Saga x Camus x Milo VF


**Titre :** Je saigne encore

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **16/10/06

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rating :** T (shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes et moins de 13 ans)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, la chanson est à Kyo (Je saigne Encore) (oh mon Dieu je me gothifie, voilà que j'ai mal à la viiiiie, mdrrr), seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Pairing :** Saga x Camus x Milo

Salut tout le monde,

Vous savez quoi? Je me lance dans un nouvel OS (hinhinhin). Cette fois ci il s'agira d'un "trio" plus ou moins malheureux avec Saga qui se morfond à l'idée de savoir Camus dans les bras de Milo. C'est la première fois que je me lance vraiment dans un POV torturé, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... Je dédie cette songfic à ma belle**_Camuscita_** de Bolivie. **Te quiero mucho pequeña, espero que la versión española de mi fic te gustaría**. Et gros bisou à **_kitsune8_** qui, visiblement, est plus que fanatique des Camus x Milo héhé...

Post Hadès, Athéna a ressuscité tout le monde (c'est tellement plus pratique comme ça lol).

14/12/07 : Je vire les paroles de la chanson, mais vous pouvez toujours les imaginer

oOoOoOo  
POV Saga  
oOoOoOo

Ce n'est pas nouveau. Cela fait des années que je le pressentais. Chaque jour que les Dieux nous accordaient, je te voyais grandir, embellir, gagner en puissance… Je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi, mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je l'éprouve depuis l'enfance. Le jour où tes orbes de glace ont croisé mes yeux, j'ai su que mon cœur serait tien, et pour toujours…

Seulement voilà, jamais je n'ai osé t'en parler. Jamais je n'ai pu me résoudre à te dévoiler mes sentiments. C'est idiot mais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'en tant que Chevalier des Glaces, il t'était impossible d'aimer. Et pourtant… Voilà que ce stupide préjugé me laisse le cœur en miettes…

Je pensais que je pourrais me contenter de t'admirer en secret. Je croyais qu'il me suffirait de croiser ta froide présence pour réchauffer mon âme qui se mourrait pour toi. Camus du Verseau, inaccessible Chevalier d'Or de la Onzième Maison du Sanctuaire. Si seulement j'avais su… Mais quand bien même l'aurais-je su, aurais-tu seulement daigné m'écouter ? A quoi bon me lamenter, si tu es avec lui et non avec moi, c'est surtout parce que c'est lui que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOo

Hélas, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, même si je n'y parviens pas. Et dire que tu es sans doute à mille lieues d'imaginer toutes les souffrances que j'endure lorsque je te vois avec lui. Si tu savais comme mes entrailles se serrent à chaque fois qu'il te prend la main, pensant que personne ne vous voie… Eh oui Camus, en plus de ça voilà que je me mets à avoir des pulsions masochistes… Non seulement mon cœur hurle de désespoir rien qu'à l'idée de te savoir dans ses bras, mais il faut en plus que je t'espionne depuis le Temple d'Aphrodite, histoire d'enfoncer ce couteau encore plus loin dans ma plaie béante.

oOoOoOo

Je sors avec le Gardien du Douzième Temple depuis un mois à présent. Enfin, « sortir » est un bien grand mot… N'as-tu pas trouvé étrange que je me sois mis en couple juste après toi ? Non, évidemment… Tu n'y as sûrement vu qu'une banale coïncidence… Alors que moi, en bon esprit pervers et machiavélique, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'accepter les avances assidues du Poisson. Pauvre Aphrodite… Finalement, je ne peux pas me contenter de souffrir seul, je dois toujours entraîner les autres à ma suite… S'il savait que je ne suis avec lui que pour mieux me rapprocher de toi…

Chaque jour qui passe m'apporte son nouveau lot de souffrance. Je t'aime Camus, je t'aime tellement ! Pourquoi l'as-tu choisis lui ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnait ton cœur ! Pendant des années je me suis contenté d'être l'ami serviable qui anticipait le moindre de tes désirs, sans rien attendre en retour… Mais toi tu n'as rien vu ! Pourquoi ! Qu'a-t-il donc de plus que moi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours perçu comme un simple compagnon d'armes ! Alors que lui… Crois-tu donc je ne vois pas tous ces regards énamourés que tu lui lances entre deux entraînements !

oOoOoOo

Je te hais Milo, maudit Scorpion ! Comment as-tu osé me voler le cœur du Verseau ! Chaque soirs, lorsque Aphrodite s'endort, je m'installe sur les marches de marbre, à mi-chemin entre le Onzième et le Douzième Temple. Et je vous vois… Oh oui, je vous vois… En bon Chevalier des Glaces, Camus t'oblige à garder les fenêtres ouvertes, ne supportant pas la chaleur estivale. Tu penses que de toute façon, personne ne se promène de nuit à ce niveau du Sanctuaire… Grossière erreur Milo, moi je suis là, et je vous vois… Surtout lorsque la lune est pleine, comme aujourd'hui…

Je vous vois… Je vois comme le corps de Camus se cambre sous tes insidieuses caresses. Je vois comme il se mort les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. J'imagine les soupirs qui s'échappent de sa bouche et que tu bois avidement. En voyant ton visage se crisper alors que tu le pénètres, je peux presque ressentir l'extase de ton orgasme dans ce corps pâle et délicat…

Et après l'amour, je vous vois encore… Je le vois se blottir dans tes bras et enfouir son visage dans ton épaisse chevelure, certainement pour en respirer le parfum… Je vois son corps encore fébrile reprendre son souffle sous tes tendres baisers…

Je te hais Milo. Je te hais de toute mon âme.

oOoOoOo

J'en ai assez de souffrir. Mais je crains malheureusement de ne rien pouvoir y changer. Toi seul pourrais me rendre le sourire Camus, tu le sais… Mais le ferais-tu ? Si je t'avouais mes sentiments, quitterais-tu Milo pour moi ? Aurais-je donc enfin ce privilège que de m'assoupir à tes côtés jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ? Doux rêve mais ô combien utopique…

Je sens que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux pour mourir sur mes joues. Je n'y peux rien, il en est ainsi chaque soir, depuis que tu lui as offert ton cœur. Mon corps pleure et mon âme se meurt… Camus, mon amour, ma vie est entre tes mains et inconsciemment tu la mets au supplice…

oOoOoOo

Te souviens-tu Camus, lorsque le Seigneur Hadès nous avait octroyé douze heures pour lui ramener la tête d'Athéna ? Te souviens-tu de cette complicité qui nous liait alors que nous avions décidé de suivre le plan de Shion ? Et lorsque nous avons dû utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation une seconde fois, contre ton cher Milo qui plus est… Ce jour là, c'est près de moi que tu étais… Il n'y avait plus que Shura, toi et moi… Ensemble…

A ce moment précis, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu pourrais te laisser séduire par cet imbécile à l'ongle écarlate. Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans le monde des morts, je pensais que nous serions enfin réunis pour l'éternité… Mais non, il a fallu qu'Athéna nous ressuscite ! Bon, pour être honnête, j'étais très heureux de pouvoir revenir sur la terre ferme… C'est toujours mieux que d'être coincés dans les limbes ! Mais c'est que j'espérais tellement trouver le bon moment pour me déclarer, pour t'ouvrir mon cœur et t'offrir mon âme…

oOoOoOo

Pour mon plus grand désespoir, Milo m'a devancé, et ça a été réciproque. J'ai même été le témoin malheureux de sa déclaration… Et tandis que, caché derrière une colonne de ton Temple, je priais pour que tu le repousses, il t'a donné ton premier baiser… Et mon cœur s'est brisé…

Que me reste-t-il à présent ? Un soupçon d'amertume dans un océan de désespoir… Je suis fatigué de souffrir, épuisé de te pleurer, fourbu d'avoir autant de regrets… Je ne vais pas mettre fin à mes jours, de toute façon je n'en ai pas le droit. Ma vie appartient à la Déesse, elle ne doit servir que pour sa sécurité et son bien-être. Pourtant ce serait tellement plus facile d'en finir…

oOoOoOo

Je te hais Milo…

Et je t'aime, Camus…

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà… Court, je l'admets… Mais en même temps il ne s'agit que de troubles intérieurs… Mon pauvre Saga, que je suis dure avec lui…

A bientôt,

**Otisïana**


End file.
